Love is blind
by SoulDewLatias
Summary: <html><head></head>A blind Typhlosion accidentally puts her paw on a Greninja's face. One thing leads to another and a not as well as it could have been fanfic was born!</html>


A/N:A lack of sleep and writing in only one session does quite a bit of crap to your writing. Er, typing. But anyways, the cliché fire type and water type romance. Sorry if rambling occurs.

Disclaimer: Pokémon is not mine in any way shape, or form. Nor in any parallel universe, well, at least not this universe.

She walked up the street, listening to the traffic of cars, busses, and the occasional truck. The Autumn breeze flowed through her creamy white fur, and tickling the deep blue fur on her back. The nineteen year old's purse's color was that of an unripened lime, a light green, rather than dark. She gripped her white cane, her red eyes were slightly pale and focused. And those last two features made her not exactly the most typical Typhlosion.

She was blind.

The Typhlosion had absolutely no problem with getting around, as her magic wand of a cane seemed to push everyone out of her path with an invisible force. She felt her cane come to large stubbles, indicating that she was at an intersection. A white paw reached out, felling around for the button that indicated whether or not you should walk. But her hand touched something that was most certainly _not_ what she was hoping for. The creature took its head back from the paw's contact with his face.

"Oh, sorry!" the Typhlosion said, pulling her paw back.

"Nah, I'm fine," the other pokémon said in response. He leaned against the pole, arms crossed with three webbed fingers touching his elbows. He was about twenty years old. The underside of his face was a light cream color, while the top was a deep blue. A long, pink tongue wrapped around his neck and it drooped behind him, resembling a scarf. He had a red bag, like that of roses. But, obviously, the Typhlosion didn't see any of those features."No need to worry about the button," the Greninja continued, closing his eyes. "I already pressed it,"

"Why, thank you," the Typhlosion responded, sticking her cane upright to take up as little room as possible. There was an uncomfortable pause between the two. The Typhlosion opened her mouth repeatedly, almost saying something, but then chose against it. The walking signal showed the green Weavile, while giving off a chirping sound, indicating to start walking. Both of the creatures waiting for the same light walked across the street at a leisurely pace, neither of them in a hurry to get to their destination. Their steps were in perfect, unintentional unison as they walked along the sidewalk. The Greninja took out his phone on occasion, texting his Ninetails friend, Joseph.

Dude, I don't know what to do now! This is super awkward!

-Caleb

Just try some small talk, start simple. )

Joseph-

Like wut!? Hey ur blind, duuurr, how did dat happen?

-Caleb

Well, yeah.

Joseph-

No, bro! That's rude!

-Caleb

Well, I don't see you with any ideas!

Joseph-

Caleb simply rolled his eyes as he put his phone back into his baggage. He tried desperately to find something to talk about with this Typhlosion. But before he could come up with anything, something is coming down the sidewalk, directly at them. Remarkably fast, at that. Great, another douche on a bike. "Look out!" Caleb shouted, shoving the unknown Typhlosion out of the way of the speeding Raichu. The Typhlosion was knocked over and she patted around the ground, in desperate search of her cane. "Watch were you're going, dumbass!" Caleb yelled at the Raichu.

"It takes a dumbass to know a dumbass!" the Raichu yelled back, not stopping his mach bike. Caleb let out a huge groan as he looked down at the fallen Typhlosion, still looking for her cane. The Greninja knelt down, grabbing it for her and placing it into her hand. She looked upwards, to see nothing, as she was blind.

"Thank you," the Typhlosion said, getting up, while using her cane for support.

"Y' welcome," Caleb replied, a smile on his face.

"Oh! You're the one from earlier!" The Typhlosion exclaimed. "My name is Miriam," She held out a paw, awaiting a handshake. The name sounded familiar to the Greninja, but he kept it to himself.

"I'm Caleb," The Greninja replied, taking his webbed hand into her paw. Their hands moved up and down once before their grip was released.

"So, do you live around here?" Miriam asked, continuing forward.

"Yeah, at Melody Apartments," Caleb replied, walking alongside her.

"No way! I live there too!" A smile was visible on Miriam's face. "I'm in number 278,"

"Cool! I'm in 276, right across from you!" Caleb had a smile on his face too.

"What a coinkie-dink!"

"Coinkie-dink?" Caleb asked, one yellow eyebrow equivalent raised.

"Coincidence," Miriam translated. "I just say some weird crap sometimes," Caleb gave a small smile as they continued walking.

"So, wanna come over by my place for lunch, then?" Caleb asked, his mushy counterpart to his usually serious behavior showing.

"Yeah, sure!" Miriam replied. She still managed to hover the cane in front of her meticulously as she spoke. "How's 11:30 sound?"

"Um, yeah, okay!" Caleb replied.

"Then it's a date!" Miriam exclaimed, making sure to miss the voltage wire post in the sidewalk. Caleb had a light red hue come to his face at that statement. The word 'date' in a situation like this made him feel good inside. There was almost no way as of how to describe it. The apartment complex was within sight, so Caleb checked the clock. 10:03, perfect. At the split between the apartment doors, both of them said their goodbyes before they went into their respective living quarters.

The Greninja opened up the cupboards to see what contents existed inside. Pasta sheets, flour, sugar, marshmallows, honey grams, bread crumbs, prepared tempura powder... The list went on as his eyes scanned the food. He had some tomato sauce, cheese, the pasta sheets from earlier, and some TVP, which would have to serve as a ground beef substitute. He could easily have made some lasagna, so that was on the lunch list. Using some more tomato sauce and cheese, and he could make a dough using flour, water, salt, and yeast, he could make a pizza. Unfortunately, he would have to cut the leavening time for the dough. So flat-ish bread pizza it is! There was also some potatoes and canola oil, with which he could add the bread crumbs to make some tater tot...things...

In the fridge, there were a few berries, along with some whipping cream. Add in some marshmallows and sugar, and we have an ambrosia. There was also some cream cheese and sour cream, with which he could make a cheesecake, by adding sugar, butter, eggs, and a graham crust. Caleb looked over at the time. 10:15, so he had an hour to do this... Great...

"Ooh, found yourself a boyfriend, did you?" Miriam's 18 year old sister, Stephanie, a Quilava, asked teasingly. Miriam gave a slight blush, her pinkish eyes instinctively trailing down to the bottom right corner of the lids.

"Shut up, Stephanie," Miriam said, putting her white cane on a post near the door.

"So, what is he?" Stephanie excitedly asked, bouncing on her bed lightly. "Like his species?"

"I... Don't know," Miriam admitted.

"Well what did he look like?" Stephanie asked. Miriam's face went almost blank, still showing some irritation. "Oh, yeah, sorry," Stephanie apologized.

"But that's not the point," Miriam began. "I need help getting ready,"

"Yeah, you need to get washed up. You look like you've been rolling around in the dirt." Stephanie said, hopping off of the bed.

"Well, I _was _pushed to the ground earlier," Miriam said, feeling her way down the small hall towards the shower. "I'ma need a shower," Stephanie followed Miriam down the hall. In the bathroom, Stephanie turned on the shower head, testing the water temperature.

"Alright, get on in," Stephanie invited. Miriam walked towards the noise of running water, careful to step over the sides of the tub. She stood in the shower as Stephanie took soap and a brush as she cleaned the dirt stains from Miriam's fur. Miriam had a slight blush on her face. She had always hated showers. Or at least the fact that she was being scrubbed down by her sister. Despite not ever wearing clothes, Miriam felt exposed during these times, but Stephanie didn't seem to mind. She simply scrubbed and hummed as her older sister stood awkwardly. After the awkward 5 minutes of a brush scrubbing against fur, both the Typhlosion and the Quilava exited the tub, Miriam being able to dry herself off.

"Alrighty," Stephanie began as they both walked over to their room. "Time to get you dressed!"

"Wait, what?" Miriam asked, turning her head downwards towards the voice.

"Well, you want to look nice for Caleb, don't you?" Stephanie responded, leading Miriam to the rarely used closet. "We gotta make a good second impression,"

"I don't normally wear clothes," Miriam retorted. "And it's just lunch at his apartment, not a fancy restaurant dinner. I bet that he won't even get dressed,"

"He won't get dressed because it wouldn't matter how _he _looks, but he can see you," Stephanie held a red dress up to Miriam's shoulders, testing how her older sister would look. "And it wouldn't hurt to dress up," She continued, replacing the red dress with an icy blue one with a lace design of roses. Miriam gave out a sigh, giving in to her younger sister's treatment. After a good twenty minutes of boredom for Miriam, had Stephanie found a good dress. It was a soft orange that slowly got into a deeper shade of red at the bottom. It moved around her body's shape perfectly, just barely off of the ground at the bottom. Miriam's shoulders were a bit too broad, however.

"Alright, just one last thing," Stephanie said before leaving the room. She came back with two yellow plush balls. "You're gonna need these,"

"What are they?" Miriam faced her sister's voice.

"They're yellow plush balls,"

"Why do I need those?" Miriam asked, pointing to the right of Stephanie instead of the plush balls.

"For breasts, silly!" Stephanie said, a smile on her face.

"Oh, Arceus, no," Miriam muttered to herself, a paw going towards her face.

"Most girls are seen sexier if they have decent sized breasts," Stephanie approached the Typhlosion.

"But I don't have any, Steph," Miriam said as she backed away from the incoming Quilava.

"All the more reason to have them," Stephanie got to Miriam before stuffing the plushy orbs into her embarrassed sister's dress.

"Do you have no personal boundaries!?" Miriam shoved Stephanie away, a blush on her face. "I could have put them in myself,"

"Don't worry, I'm done," Stephanie said. "And you look gorgeous, by the way," Miriam gave out a smile from the compliment.

Caleb looked at the table, not exactly admiring his handiwork. He didn't go all out with this lunch. It was simply laid out on a table, no candelabras, only one fork instead of three. Just an average lunch setting. The Greninja looked on his phone, it was 11:28. There was still a cheesecake that had 20 minutes left in the fridge. So far, so good. Nothing had burned, so that was a success. Three knocks were heard on his apartment door. He quickly stepped over, clearing his throat before opening up the door.

"Hello the-" Caleb greeted, interrupted by the sight in front of him. It was a Typhlosion, a mellow orange dress cloaked her body, turning into a deep red near the toes, but what else the Greninja saw made him have to stifle his laughter. "I see you're all dressed up," He continued. "I didn't think you'd go all out for this," Miriam let out a small chuckle, turning her head away to hide her blush. "And you look beautiful, just so you know," Miriam was now completely hiding her face.

"Th-thanks..." She said, almost in a whisper. She couldn't figure out what else to say, as she couldn't see his appearance.

"Right this way," Caleb said, taking his elbow into her paws, gently guiding her over to the table. Miriam sat down gently as Caleb went over to the side opposite of her. "We got ourselves some lasagna at 12 o'clock," Caleb guided, giving Miriam a representation of where things were on the plate. "Pizza at 3, tater tots at 6, and an ambrosia at 9, with water to the right side of your plate," He eyeballed Miriam as she stabbed first at the lasagna, slicing off a small piece using the side of her fork. She slid it into her mouth, chewing the dish.

"Wow," she said after swallowing. "This is pretty damn good,"

"Thanks," Caleb replied, taking a bite into his pizza. "I've always enjoyed cooking. Probably because I get to eat afterwards," The Greninja looked towards the eating Typhlosion. He smiled at the fact that Miriam was enjoying the food.

"You smile quite often," Miriam said. "And I meant that as a compliment, not that I'm irritated,"

"Wait, what?" Caleb asked, his face showing bewilderment. "But, how do you know that I'm smiling? I mean, there's this tongue constantly around my neck, and you..." He stopped talking, as to not sound offensive.

"No need to be careful," Miriam began, "I won't take offense if you mention it. In fact, I want you to be completely honest with me. Oh, and if you pay close enough attention, you can actually hear when someone smiles. You can't fake the noise, though," Miriam stabbed a tater tot and popped it into her mouth.

"Well that's somewhat odd," Caleb said, sipping from his glass of water. "And carrying on with your honesty thing, please get those things out of your dress, I can't take you seriously like that,"

"Oh, thank Arceus!" Miriam exclaimed, pulling the yellow balls out of her dress, tossing them aside. "Those were flipping uncomfortable!" Caleb let out a silent chuckle, that was more just him sharply exhaling twice. They continued to chat over the meal, talking about pretty much anything. Their jobs, which they were luckily both off for today, siblings, how many names for the same color there are, and there was an entire rant on time travel that made Caleb's head explode.

Figuratively, of course.

"So then, by the time you come back to the present time, which is your past at this point, being your current present, you will then be seeing another six of you, with one going into the time portal. So after-"

"Okay, okay Ms. Science. Stop before you make the universe implode," Caleb said as he scrubbed some dirty dishes clean. "So, have you had any other jobs before becoming a psychologist?"

"Oh, yeah," Miriam began, now sitting down on a leather recumbent chair. "Before about a year and a half ago, I was actually a novelist. I had to stop since my eyes stopped working all of a sudden. That is literally what the doctor said. 'They just... Stopped...' "

"Oh, um, what books have you written?" Caleb asked, trying to backpedal off of the subject.

"Well," Miriam began, "I've made Man in the Pond, Don't B2, Re-Undo, Stray-"

"Re-Undo!?" Caleb interrupted, "That's where I've heard your name from! You're Miriam Shaikal! That's my favorite book, actually signed... Holy crap!"

"Holy crap is right," Miriam said, "We actually met before today! The chances of this happening..." Miriam trailed off. "Wait, are you a Greninja?"

"I'm that notable?" Caleb asked, an eyebrow raised. "I'm surprised,"

"Well, you were the most spasmodic of any of the people whose books I've signed," Miriam replied. "You were like a fangirl meeting Jonah Bidoof," Caleb blushed at the insulting analogy.

"Well, I guess that's accurate," He said, unwrapping his tongue from his neck, replacing it with a red scarf. "Damn, having a tongue around your neck is very straining," He sat down on a wooden chair and looked at the Typhlosion, noticing how beautiful her eyes were, despite being somewhat pale, being empty of sight, but full of understanding.

"You're staring, aren't you?" Miriam asked suddenly.

"Uh, n-no," Caleb terribly lied, trying to act casual.

"Don't lie," Miriam scolded teasingly "It's bad for the soul,"

"Oh no, my soul is now mutilated!" Caleb said in mock fear. "Whatever shall I do, Priestess Shaikal?" Miriam let out a small chuckle.

"I hardly think that what I write in any of my books can help me with qualifying as a Priestess," Miriam said. It was true, Streets of Orre being highly pornographic.

"Well, never mind then," Caleb began. He started staring again.

"What time is it?" Miriam asked.

"It be..." Caleb began, looking at his phone, "2:06,"

"Oh!" Miriam got up. "I gotta get going. I promised my sister that I'd be back by two," She started following along the walls towards the door. "Bye, and thanks for the meal,"

"Wait, Miriam," Caleb walked towards the Typhlosion.

"Yeah?" Miriam looked too far to the right to make eye contact.

"Could you come back over for lunch next week?" Caleb's mushy side showing again.

"I'd love to," Miriam said with a smile.

"Oh, and one more thing," Caleb said. He held miriam's face, pointing it towards his own. He inched his face closer. But, he then thought that this was too soon. "Don't get yourself killed," He let go of her face.

"Thanks..." Miriam said opening up the door, then turned back to him. She grabbed the Greninja and pressed their lips together. Caleb widened his eyes as the Typhlosion quickly pulled away. "Bye," She closed the door behind her. Caleb was a little disappointment at how short the kiss lasted. Seems like he needed to wait until next week.

A/N:I'm tired, yada yada, flames don't exist, hope this was enjoyed. Ofshdbuffbv...


End file.
